Be my Valentine
by Inelitwus
Summary: Caskett and Esplanie go to Rome 4 "Vday" to see "For Lovers Only". Will something change between them in Italy?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok here is another my story (: The 1st chapter, the 2nd one need to be translated… **_

_**Caskett are going to spend their first "Valentine day". They will go for a double date with Esplanie to Rome, to see "For Lovers Only" (: What happens in Italy? We will see … The case it's not important in the story… Sorry I finished it so fast…**_

_**Hope U will like it (:**_

-1-

Beginning of the week has not announced colourfully. The weather behind the window didn't cheer up at all, rather spoil mood it even more. Last days were for the entire precinct quite tiring.  
Cases dragged on, circumstantial evidence turned out to be absurd, even more than theories of the writer which he created in the course of the investigation, and Kate usually ignored.  
Sometimes they incorrectly appointed the killer. Work didn't give a hard time to them for ages, as at the beginning of February.  
On Friday evening they were totally exhausted, The only one thing they needed. A peace and rest, when they could newly recharged batteries.  
After long lounging about on the weekend, into the Monday morning hustle and bustle prevailed at the precinct and after a few moments spent in this place, everyone had enough. A noise made them dizzy.  
"I'm working here 3 years, but have never seen something like that" Rick said, when watched people running after the 12th.  
"It is said, that into Valentines the most people are committing suicide or is dying from hands of criminals" - replied Kate.  
"But Valentines are tomorrow" she whispered.  
"Calm down, you won't be complaining about the lack of the work" said not looking at him.  
He fell into a pensive mood. Kate looked after a moment at him. She was surprised when he was so quiet without saying the word. It was not similar to him.  
"Castle" raised her voice. "Are you here?"asked.  
"I'm" he answered and before he finished something, they heard the scream of another detective.  
"Yo Beckett, next body was found at the Arlington's corner" informed Esposito.  
"We are going" she replied and along with the partner they set off to the exit.  
After a moment they reached their destination, which swarmed from detectives, as well as a crowd of rubbernecks. A place didn't belong to best at the city.  
They went through the yellow tape and came to Lanie who watched the body. The victim was dressed quite defiantly, had a lot of make-up on herself and the strangest thing she was wrapped up in the hotel towel, unfortunately the logo carefully was cut out, stayed only after him track.  
"They should more often take herds of rubbish away"a writer said removal the nose.  
"Castle we are behind the shed with the Chinese food, somewhere they must reproach remains" replied.  
"I do not negate this, only…"  
"What do we have?"asked Beckett not allowing complete partner.  
"Woman, Caucasian, about 27 years" - announced pathologist. "She was hit near the hear, with the blunt tool struck with huge power" said getting up. "The rest I will tell after the section" added.  
" Thanks Lanie" said Kate. "Do we know who the victim is? - Beckett looked at Esposito which appeared right next to them.  
"We didn't found any documents in the wallet" informed.  
"The homeless said, that when he found her wallet, nothing was inside, apart from a few bucks which he took" Kevin interjected. "Unfortunately, immediately he bought some wine and drank with his colleague" he added writing something down in his pocketbook.  
:Take him to the precinct, when will sober up it will be necessary to interrogate him" issued the order. "And also his friend" added heading towards the car.  
"Bro" said Javier" As always the worst work for us" - Espo bent.  
The writer smiled to them and followed his partner. Through a few hours they had no tracks. Lanie sent them necropsy report in which unfortunately she wrote nothing new, apart from that, what they already knew.  
"What so young and a beautiful woman could do to someone to die in that way?" asked.  
"We don't know who she was, what she did for a living, maybe the reason was one or several" replied.  
"I'm a writer, who works with detective, and often I do not know what directs the culprit: whispered.  
"Castle, you are an excellent writer, but a life isn't a plot of the novel" stated. "People are acting differently" she added and Kevin appeared at this moment.  
"We interrogate the homeless man, but he nothing remembers nothing more" said.  
"We are going round in circles" Kate whispered angrily.  
"We have the next body" yelled Esposito and after a while they were on their way to the place of the crime.  
This time in the park, in the bushes the running girl stumbled over feet sticking out.  
"Victim is a man, age of about 25 years, Latino, hit with blunt tool, similar to the previous victim, from with the one difference has a cut still throat" informed Lanie.  
"The same perpetrator?" Beckett replied with question to the question.  
"I'm not confident, I gotta compare traces, but everything indicates that probably both of these people died from the same weapon and the same murderer" explained.  
"There are no documents" said Espo.  
"Unknown victim" whispered Kate.  
The writer didn't say any word. In silence they returned to the precinct, leaving Kevin and Espo at the crime scene.  
About 18 detectives returned with a few pieces of information which could be useful in the matter.  
"The victim is Tom Linchos identified by Lanie after the dental card, we checked the address from the driving licence, but for several days he didn't leave there anymore" Javier said.  
A few minutes later, Ryan had the next news for them.  
"The victim was an instructor of the dance at the well-known school in New York, in "On the dance floor", her owner is just going to us.  
"This school has signed a contract with the television show, where one person send his/her fiancé for the course who in a month gets dance abilities, became an instructor and won the main award, a dance school to the property" a writer advised.  
The rest watched him open-mounted.  
"You do have a lot of free time, don't you?" said Beckett.  
"I haven't seen any of episodes, coz the show was supposed to access to an antenna on this Sunday" he replied. "But I read about it on twitter" added.  
"Something like in "Dancing with the stars" instead of the known stars, novice dancers" Kevin said. "But on the other rules" whispered when the sight of friends focused on him. "Jenny is a fan" he added after a moment, feeling that cheeks are blushing and getting red.  
"I'm glad you are up-to-date with the latest gossips in TV, but we have here a murder to solve" Kate interjected.  
"Glad I live alone" added Javier, after a moment everyone went their separate ways to the work.  
Velazquez brought the man which arrived to the agreed time. After a moment partners sat in the interrogations room.  
"What so did happened to my employee? " he asked upset.  
"He was murdered" replied Beckett.  
"He was the best instructor I had" he whispered. "Now where I will find a second one as good as he was? asked sarcastically.  
"You weren't upset with this what happened to the victim" the writer interjected.  
"I'm not the one who killed him " he felt indignant.  
"Nobody is accusing you" Beckett tried to calm him down.  
"For now" Rick whispered, which concentrated eyes of the partner at him.  
"When did you see him for the last time?"she asked.  
"On Friday evening, on the banquette he was with his girl Marika Chavez" he said. "From that day, I haven't seen both" he added. " I don't know, what is happening with his partner from the parquet, which was supposed to appear today on the attempt to the program" announced. "I called her, but she isn't picking up" informed.  
"Please wait here for a moment" she said and left.  
"What are you doing?" Rick asked with whisper, when returned.  
"I thought that the previous victim had been a stripper, or a prostitute, but then I associated, that the dress fits to the dancer" she whispered.  
"Will you tell me what's going on? the man asked disorientated, when partners whispered.  
"Is this her?" asked Kate and she showed him a picture of a previous victim.  
"Yes" he replied.  
"So we know who the victim is" she said looking at the writer.

They changed some words with a man. Kate and Rick interrogate the owner of the school which unfortunately wasn't able to help them in the investigation, although thanks to him they got to know personal details of the previous victim. About 10pm they went home.  
Over the next days, more and more, they got circumstantial evidence which moved them close for solving this strange matter. Statements of partners of participants show, they slowly guided them to the perpetrator, they grouped the elements of the puzzle together.  
"One motive, evidence and the time" said taking off photographs of perpetrators.  
"Jealousy, money and the fame" determined.  
"Yes" she agreed. "For this reason I am glad that I am not a model, an actress, or a singer" she announced.  
They sat moment by her desk. Detective filled the report of the case up, and Rick played with the phone. When she finished they said goodbye and went to houses.  
February, 13th, at the precinct…  
"Hi Beckett" said Lanie. "can we talk?"asked. "in private" added looking at the writer.  
"I'm gone" replied understanding allusions.  
"Castle can you come here for a moment?" Espo yelled.  
"I will be there, if you needed me" - said sending both charming smile.  
"What's the problem?" Kate asked, when the writer had grown apart from them.  
"Honey, I know that you don't have time for the cinema, you aren't interested in gossip, but  
"But?" Kate interjected.  
"I got 4 tickets for the newest romance "For lovers Only"" Lanie said giving her the leaflet.  
"It is a film for lovers" Kate stated after the title.  
"Sweetie, tomorrow we have Valentines, not All Saints' Day" she explained, and Kate turned red.  
"Ok, what about these tickets?" she asked.  
"The film has a premiere tomorrow in Rome, me and Espo are two persons, and I thought, that…  
"In Italy? Kate asked with the grimace.  
"You know Italian, I could hear, how you flirted with the handsome Sicilian" Lanie whispered.  
"But I am alone, and it is a film for pairs" whispered a little bit self-conscious. "I would be like a spare prick at a wedding " added.  
"You do not have to take the fiancé with you" Parish interjected.  
"No?" asked.  
"No, Esposito already has a candidate" said smiling from ear to ear.  
Kate turned the head and the only person which she saw with the detective there was a writer.  
"Castle?" asked surprised.  
"Honey, you do not have to go to bed with it at once, it is only a cinema" said emphasizing the word "cinema".  
"I don't know" she replied. "It can destroy our relations" added sadly.  
"I think that, it can only correct them - corrected her. - you have time up to the evening - she added and left two tickets for her on the desk and left her before detective managed to give them back to her.  
Kate took them to the hand and started reading what this film is about. With every sentence she read a little smile appeared on her face.  
After a moment she looked at the writer which apparently was amused with the conversation with the detective. When this way she looked at him, it reached her, that may try it and it could be worth a try.  
They knew each other for so long, they are partner and good friends as well. Friends sometimes go out for dinner, or to the cinema. Besides, nothing strange in this idea, right?  
"Only the film is about love, they play it in the Valentine's day in Rome" she whispered.  
After one minute…  
"This may be the most crazy thing, I have ever done in life" said smiling. "But it might be cool" added biting her lip.  
She got up and went over to the writer…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glad U like the 1st chapter, time for the 2nd, the last one. **__**I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and all of the story alerts and favorites alerts.**__**Thank U so much (: Hope U will like next chapter as well (: **__**I really tried to translate it from Polish to English, which wasn't as simple as I thought :( **__**Hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes :( **__**Enjoy. If U like it write sth. It means a lot :)**_

_**Here we go…**_

-2

"Castle, can we talk?" she asked unsteadily.

"Of course" he replied.

"I will leave you alone" interjected Espo letting go to detective eye, in the end a medical examiner knew the plan.

"Did something happen?" Rick asked with interest.

Unfortunately Javier didn't manage to get any details.

" It's a bit stupidly for me to ask you about it" she said.

"Kate" he whispered. "Ask for what you want" he added. "I am your partner, whenever you need help, I will help, if I can" announced.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Not matter what will I ask you for?" she tried to inspect it.

"Yes" he replied. "Always he added self confident.

"You know that I would also do it for you" she said off the cuff. "Always" added smiling to him.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Castle, I will understand, if you disagree" she said.

"Kate, I said I don't know on what I can help you, rather than I disagree to help you" he corrected.

"I got tickets for the movie and I would like that you go with me" she said on one exhalation.

He looked at her. She looked really beautifully, when felt uneasy.

"Of course, I agree" he said."What kind of the movie, you are talking about" - asked.

""For lovers Only"" she whispered. "Tomorrow evening is being shown in Italy" informed the partner.

"Into Valentines?" he asked raising the eyebrow.

"Yes" she admitted.

All of a sudden everything was quiet. Kate thought that he had changed his mind.

"Castle, you know what, forget about this conversation" she said after a moment. "It is a stupid idea" added. "I should not to put in the contretemps, I apologize" she said and wanted to walk away.

"Wait" he whispered, catching her by wrists.

Their eyesight met. He was pleased that she had offered it to him, however he could see, that she isn't advising with the entire situation . He decided a bit to help her.

"Where do you have the tickets?" he asked.

"Here" Kate showed him two tickets which she held in the second hand.

Gently he took them out. Kate was surprised with his acts.

"Kate Beckett" he said not wasting eye contact with her. "Will you be my Valentine?" he asked offering his arm to her. "Without any subtext" added seeing her face's expression_.

In this moment she felt more relaxed. A weight was lifted from her heart

"Why not?" he replied it being overcome with a partner.

Happily they left the precinct. They went to themselves in order to pack their things. They rang up with friends and of the following day, about three o'clock they were in Italy.

"It's so beautiful here" they whispered when got off the plane.

"Guys. wait for us" interjected Espo.

"Javier, you are saying as if here you lived for years" Lanie said.

"I thought that you were from Puerto Rico" remarked Kate.

"I am, but I have Italian uncle, at whom we will stay, who isn't now in the country" announced.

It took them a few minutes to get a house, where they were supposed to stay the night. It was organized into Italian style, in it antiques reigned. Girls were enthralled. It was rather late. They didn't have a lot of time till the movie Ladies dressed elegantly and the men smartly.

Out fit perfectly fit the circumstance and the place.

"You look beautiful" Rick said, when Kate had left a room.

"You too" she smiled.

About 18 they left the small Uncle's flat and went to the cinema. The film surprised them very positively. The black and white images, good love story, the music and actress's perfect act was a subject of their conversation at the supper, and they went to the nearby restaurant after the complete projection.

Men gave a rose to their partners. Javier red rose, which symbolize sincere love however Rick Rosa tea which indicate friendship, desire and fascination. They spent there about two hours. About 24 they left the place. This time they took a stroll and came back to the tenement house which wasn't far from the restaurant.

"How about going ice skating?"Javier asked. "There is a skating rink here nearby with many attractions" he said.

"Good idea" they replied simultaneously.

They changed and in half an hour were on a nearby sheet of ice, where played as children. Particularly Kate and Rick.

"Castle it the same as the ride on rolls, don't be afraid" Kate said seeing the poor face of the partner.

"You know rolls are rolls, but skate..."

He didn't manage to say nothing, because Kate gripped his hand and pulled behind herself.

Slowly with little steps the writer purchased new experience for him.

Beckett held him by the hand firmly, not letting him fall down. The medical examiner and the detective watched this beautiful picture. They both noticed, that partners played very well in their company in completely other environment.

About 3 am they came back to the tenement house. They were tired out, but full of new impressions and very happy the smile attested on their faces to. They sat together opposite the fireplace, sipping the dry red wine. They talked and had a good time. When they started from tiredness yawning, went separate ways to other parts of a building.

Each of them had separate room with an en suite bathroom. After the bath Lanie and Javier got into bed in order there to join in the dance of two in love bodies.

Kate and Rick are sharing neighboring rooms. They lay comfortably. Both thought about what they had experienced today. They were pleased that they had spent so much time with themselves and played very well all the time.

They analyzed every minute of the stay in Italy. At some point both felt a desire to drink something. In the kitchen first Rick appeared. After a moment Kate was next to him.

"You cannot sleep?" she asked.

"I was thirsty" he replied smiling.

"Me too" she replied pouring waters for herself into the glass.

They sat down opposite themselves.

"Thanks" she whispered. "I spent a really great time" added.

"Me too" he stated.

They talked a few minutes.

When it brightened up outside, they headed to their dormitory. They slowly went, and with every their step, the distance between them reduced. They were really close oneself. Right before the bend they almost fell at themselves and her hand touched upon his. They stopped in the stillness. The moonlight which dropped in out of the window lighted their faces.

Rapidly they noticed in the partner's eye this glitter. Kate in this moment didn't want a lot to think, to give some thought to consequences of one's desires, wanted to be their part. She touched his cheek gently and stroked. pulp of fingers headed for his mouth, and ran the thumb over them. He caught the hand for her and he kissed each of her left hand's fingers.

She approached to him and placed the delicate kiss on his mouth. He reciprocated him affectionately. Stroking lips, and at both evoked ardent shiver.

"Kate" he whispered. "I don't want you to hurry" added.

"I want it" she said. "I am sure" she added and their fingers joined together.

She opened the door into her room. They came in and closed the door behind themselves.

Passion, desire were stronger than ethics... At one moment they looked into each other's eyes, they saw there chemistry, passion, sultriness. As they had never seen before.

Unhurriedly they slowly took the unnecessary clothing off from themselves. Kisses placed on the body excited them more and more, triggering the goose flesh. When he gently caressed her neck, he was pointed in the direction of the ear and bit them gently, a groan of delights broke free from her mouth.

Detective's hands wandered over his shoulders, making circles on them. They were pointed in the direction of the huge bed. He put her gently on the bed. Kisses picked up on the power. Desire and passion merged into the one-off. They got to know every centimetre of their naked body, delivering to themselves with one's touch of a true pleasure. The foreplay turned into something hotter. The writer was on fire and wanted to take the partner to the same state.

It was a blink of an eye, when they were on bed in each other's clasp. Fingers were wandering on bodies, looking for explosions and giving them to thirsty souls.

Kisses gave to burning body causes creeps and shiver of desire. There was nothing but them and their moment of truth. They delayed way too long, but now it was right time. It was their farewell... Words of love whispered between kisses, tears of happiness mixed with an excitement.

Two elements connected in dance, passionate dance of lovers, craving for closeness. Their bodies weaved in crazy grip, connected in unfulfilled lust. Moves were very gentle, full of tenderness, passion and love. They swayed in one direction, giving each other endless delight. They kissed with passion and every kiss was entry to something unavoidable. He was turned on enough, so was she. He looked into her eyes once again, where he saw consent to next step.

Kate he whispered between kisses, barely breathing.

And more and more he managed it with every his touch. They loved themselves gently, showing emotions which so far they hid from themselves In one rhythm their bodies created the integrity, becoming an element of the art of love.

"No one will ever love me like you do" they repeated word from the movie like the mantra. The movie which showed them what love is and how she is changing the man.

"I love you Kate" he said after a moment, looking into her green eyes. "I love you" he repeated. "Neither people nor anything else can change it, remember" he told. "Don't listen to other people if they told you it's not true, his is ours and only ours" added.

"Rick, I love you" she whispered, happy. "Nobody can take away what is between us. And now, make love with me. Just love me" she murmured and ecstasy took over her.

He complied with her request. He started moving slowly, going deeper and deeper with every move. It was so gentle, but fulfilling at the same time. Kate bit her lip, and through her body was going another spasm of rapture. Every next bringing together led them to orgasm they never had. Possessed by heat of their bodies, passion, desire, they slowly lost contact with reality.

Detective slithered as the female cat under the pressure of the writer which was at first delicate, but also passionate simultaneously. They experienced that night several times of miracle of love. After the repeated intercourse they fell on the bed.

There were only them...

He and she...

It was night full of passion, night that vented hidden lusts. It was the miracle of love. When two become one. They were one. It was the most beautiful thing that they have ever experienced.

Nestled in shoulders of the beloved person they fell asleep without anxieties. They took this night risk of which this way they were afraid. Their cooperation won't suffer because of it, and their life will take on a new brilliance now.

Next valentines then again here will spend. Together, not only in two. For them somebody will be to accompany. Somebody who will join them forever...

The end

**Hope you like this story (: Hope you will like other my stories as well xD**


End file.
